Make the Best of It
by Kawaiililkitten
Summary: An answer to the WIKTT marriage law challenge
1. Choices

A/N: Well here's the first part to my first Hermione/Snape fic. It's sort of in response to the WIKTT challenge about marital laws but I'm not sure when I'll finish it so who knows if the date will make the contest.   
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, etc etc etc  
  
...  
  
It had been there for just over a year. It was present in the knot in her neck, the slight lack of a bounce in her step, in the occasional frowns she wore. The "Marriage Law," as it was being called, had been instituted over a year ago. At least 12 girls she knew had fallen to it already. Poor Hannah had been forced to marry some old wizard from a French Wizarding family whose bloodlines were so old they outdated Flamel. Patty had been married to some 4-year-old boy before the law could be amended to only include wizards of age 18 or older. Each girl had a sad story to tell. Oh sure, a few of them had gotten off with a handsome and kind husband...Maria and Ernie were due to be married in a month or so, but it wasn't fair that they had to rush into it at all.   
  
The Old Wizarding Families were revamping their bloodlines as their progeny was becoming more inbred, more unperfect. Their solution? To bribe the ministry into passing a law that allowed any person from a Pure-blooded wizarding family to petition for a muggle born witch or wizard's hand in marriage. The one small kindness was that the muggle-born got to choose who to marry. It was a very small kindness.   
  
This week was Hermione's birthday and the knot in her neck had grown tighter, the frowns deeper, and her step less bouncy for a month. Harry and Ron saw the difference but didn't know how to fix it. Harry didn't have the bloodlines and Ron was already betrothed, being of an old wizarding family himself, to a girl he was madly in love with, and she with him.   
  
The morning of her birthday Hermione sighed instead of smiling, hunched over instead of stretching, and cringed instead of laughing. She barely had time to gain some composure before McGonagall had entered her room.   
  
"Hermione?" Came the voice and soft knock at the entrance to the 7th year girls' dorm. "I'm sorry dear, I tried to get Albus to put it off, but I couldn't, you'll have to come down to the office with me I'm afraid. I'll wait in the common room."  
  
Hermione moaned in response, but she was never one to give up and sleep in, so she got up, quickly showered and changed and met the professor in the common room.   
  
It was hard to say which of the pair was more distressed. McGonagall seemed to be taking this just as hard as any of the young Gryffindor girls affected by the new law was. Without a word she led Hermione down the hall to Dumbledore's office, giving her a quick hug before saying the password and following the young girl in.   
  
....  
  
The first thing Hermione noticed when she entered was that Professor Dumbledore didn't look nearly as upset as he should have, given that one of his favorite pupils was about to be given away to who knows what sort of wizard. The second thing she noticed was that Snape looked even more perturbed as usual for some odd...wait? Snape? Her head turned back to eye him curiously. None of the other girls had mentioned Snape being at their meetings. So why was he at hers.   
  
"Ah Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us! Please have a seat!" Dumbledore conjured a fluffy red chair for her to sit upon and offered her a piece of candy.   
  
"Lemon tart? No? Alright then. First, I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday my dear!" He mumbled a quick cheering charm that had no effect on Hermione's sour mood whatsoever. Beside her she could see McGonagall shaking her head at Albus.   
  
"Second, I'm sure you know why we've brought you here, smart witch that you are."  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Well sir, I'm 18 now and eligible, and I imagine someone has petitioned for my hand, am I right?"   
  
"Well done Hermione! Right you are! But not just someone...oh no girl, many someones indeed. What we have here is a list of 15 men petitioning for your hand! Very impressive! Of course at least 10 of them are known or suspected death eaters who no doubt want to kill you or imprison you to get to Harry, but when you take them out...that still leaves 5, not too bad!"   
  
Hermione eyed the professor in shock. "10 deatheaters want me?" She squeaked out, clutching the armrests of her chair.   
  
"Oh yes, such ones as LeStrange, both senior and junior I'm afraid, the former seems to have abandoned his wife to Azkaban. Let's see...there's also Crabbe and Goyle senior, Lucius Malfoy, who so tragically lost his wife rather recently...etc etc the list goes on. Naturally, we won't let you marry any of them."  
  
"I should hope not!" Hermione and Minerva replied at the same time, both a bit flabbergasted by Dumbledore's mood and curious as to just how the man could have such a positive attitude about the whole thing.   
  
"Alright well, let's get on with it. I have 5 actual choices don't I?" Hermione was always logical, always had her head on straight. She certainly couldn't break down now. She'd do it later.   
  
"Right you are again my girl. Your 5 choices are as follows, Draco Malfoy, whose father is clearly rather desperate to get you into the family, Percy Weasley, nice boy that one, if a bit cool, Jason Marx, a wonderful American wizard a few years older than me..." Hermione cringed at that one but motioned for Dumbledore to continue.   
  
"Ah yes as I was saying, Jason Marx, Viktor Krum, and our very own dear Professor Snape here." Dumbledore finished with a wide grin, placing the paper down and folding his hands on his desk.  
  
Hermione had been all ready to inquire about Viktor Krum when Snape's name was read. "Professor Snape?" She balked, her head turning from McGonagall, to Dumbledore, to Snape for an explanation. Minerva was too busy gasping like a fish out of water, clearly uninformed about this development, and Snape was too busy sneering to be of any use.   
  
"Albus explain yourself at once!" McGonagall exclaimed, finally regaining her voice. Hermione nodded in agreement.   
  
"Ah well you see my dear professor, we noticed that Hermione's pickings were rather slim...Severus and I did, about a week ago..."  
  
He was forced to pause by Hermione's angered shout. "A week you've been planning my life without me? Don't you think I should have been involved?!"   
  
"Oh yes, well, we're involving you know aren't we? Anyway, We noticed your choices weren't terribly appealing, except for that Viktor Krum, and we've had certain reports about him, reports that indicated to us that we didn't want you in that sort of marriage."  
  
"Such as?" Hermione cut him off again.  
  
This time, Snape finally spoke up. "Rapings, beatings, that sort of thing. Drunken brawls, possible involvement with death eaters."   
  
"Yes, precisely Severus, thank you." Dumbledore smiled again and continued. "We were at a loss as to what to do when it finally occurred to us that Professor Snape here would be a rather safe choice."   
  
"Occurred to you" Snape interjected with a growl.  
  
"Oh alright then. Occurred to me. Snape's oldest male relative was more than happy to submit a petition on his behalf, glad the boy was finally doing something with his life he said. So...tada!"   
  
Hermione was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say, or what to choose or what to do. Viktor, she remembered, had always been a bit...touchy with his temper. She could understand how it could have developed into what it had. So that left her with what? Percy and Snape? This was not good.   
  
"To be connected to the Weasley's would not be such an awful thing..." Hermione began quietly, looking between her two professors.   
  
"Ah yes well. I imagine that would be most pleasant for you. However, a marriage to Percy would mean to be connected to Fudge, who has adopted Mr. Weasley as his heir." Dumbledore informed her, a smile still spreading across his face.  
  
Hermione could only gasp. Percy had let Fudge adopt him? Poor Mrs. Weasley, she would be devastated! And as Hermione's mind turned she realized that her choice wasn't really a choice at all. It had been narrowed down for her, she was left with Snape.   
  
She must have been looking rather pale because Snape finally interjected on her behalf.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, perhaps it would be best to give Miss Granger the rest of the day and night to make her decision?" He addressed the professor with a thick voice, deep and serious, so much a reflection of himself. This thought registered itself in the back of Hermione's mind as she rose to leave.   
  
"Yes I -I would appreciate that professors."   
  
"Alright Miss Granger. I'll have the house elves deliver some lunch to your room so you needn't face the crowd today. You're excused from classes." Dumbledore dismissed her with a wave of his hand and McGonagall guided her by the shoulders out of the office and back up to her dormitory.   
  
She entered the common room slowly, not hearing anything her professor was telling her, and trudged silently up to the 7th year girl's dorms. A note was lying on her bed from Ginny, Harry, and Ron.   
  
Hermione,   
  
McGonagall owled us about what's going on and your choices. Ron would like to remind you that Snape is a greasy old git and that Percy, while also a git, is neither greasy nor old. Harry is rooting for Snape, though he won't explain why, and I'm not sure what to tell you except good luck.   
  
You don't have it too terribly you know, Sarah just got word that she's been betrothed to Mr. Ollivander, who is at least 170 years old and whom many of us believe is being held together by a stasis charm. Patty is pregnant, as per the rules of the law, and since her 'husband' has only just had his 5th birthday we're assuming it's the father's work. Hang in there, and when you're ready to talk, we'll be waiting.   
  
Love (no matter what)  
  
Gin, Harry & Ron (who must again note that Snape is awful)  
  
Hermione would have smiled at the letter if she weren't in such distress. She folded it back up neatly and placed it on her dresser, where she noticed a bottle of firewhisky with a red bow upon it. She suspected it was a gift from the Weasley twins, who had no doubt been informed of the latest developments by Ron.   
  
Though she wasn't much a drinker, Hermione decided that now was quite possibly the best time to start and, after dipping a finger into the bottle to taste it's contents, a grin spread across her face.  
  
...   
  
A half hour later, Harry, Ginny, and Ron could hear shouting coming from the girls dorm.   
  
"Ginny could you..."  
  
"We wouldn't know what..."  
  
"Oh fine!" She slammed down her book and headed for the stairs. "Honestly! You boys are such cowards." Ginny stormed up the stairs to the dorm and knocked on the door before opening it to reveal a very drunken Hermione swaying on her feet.   
  
"Accio Decision!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at thin air.   
  
"Accio Happiness!" She shouted again, waving her wand.   
  
"Accio Happiness Accio Happiness!" She shook her wand. "What's wrong with this thing?" Stomping her foot, Hermione lost her footing and fell back onto her bed, collapsing in tears.   
  
"Oh 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing to her friend. "Come on love, it's not so bad, here we'll get you all tucked in." She moved Hermione's feet so that they were on the bed and pulled a blanket over her.   
  
"What you need right now is a nice nap. You'll feel much better when you..." but she noticed that Hermione was already sound asleep, and was eternally greatful to whichever of her brothers had decided to send the firewhiskey, which was sitting on the dresser, top off, and a quarter less full than it had been thirty minutes ago. She closed the cap and walked to the door, shutting the light and the door behind her before heading down to the common room.   
  
"She's sleeping," she told the boys as their worried eyes looked up at her. "I think she'll be ok. Hermione always pulls through, you know that.   
  
The two friends nodded slowly and turned back to their game of Wizarding Chess while Ginny turned back to her homework. All three were too distracted to do anything well, but they had to do something.   
  
.......  
  
A/N: So there you have it...the first chapter of the story. Read and review, and tell me if you likey. 


	2. Discussions

A/N: Here's chapter two for your reading pleasure. I do hope you enjoy it. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire, former Death Eater, and spy for Dumbledore sat in his study staring at the fire that brightened the dim room and swirling a glass of firewhiskey in his right hand.   
  
It was hard for him to say exactly when his morals had taken such a dive. Somewhere along the line they had begun slipping away from him, probably not long before he signed on as a Death Eater. In spite of his sketchy past however, Severus had always counted on himself to hold to certain rules. For instance, he had never counted himself as one to lust after little children. Nor did he ever imagine he would take part in forcing a woman to be with him. Hermione Granger had caused him to throw what was left of his moral code out of the window.   
  
As he mused he decided that it wasn't really her fault that he found her so attractive, that he could barely keep up appearances in class and at the Order's headquarters. No...that was a blame to be laid on the now dead shoulders of Sirius Black. There was very little that man had not taken from Snape; his dignity in Hogwarts, his pride as a Snape, his patience, and now...this. Staring into the fire, Severus Snape recalled exactly what had sent him down this road of damnation, that fateful Christmas break at 12 Grimmauld Place back in Miss Granger's fifth year. The two were sitting in the library, reading on opposite ends of the room, as it was always best for them to stay as far apart from each other as possible....  
  
The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace as Severus poured over a volume regarding Romanian herbs in healing potions. Sirius was also bent over a book, though of what topic Snape could not say. They both looked up as the door opened and a small figure tiptoed inside.   
  
"Sorry to bother you two. I just wanted to pick up something for light reading." Hermione said with a sheepish grin, turning to Sirius to add "If that's alright?"   
  
"Of course it is 'Mione!" Sirius smiled that damnable charming grin of his and motioned towards the shelves. "It's at your disposable. Just stay away from that corner over there. All Dark Magic. No reading that unsupervised. Turning the pages alone could kill you."   
  
Hermione gave a nod of comprehension and wandered over towards one of the other shelves, fingering each volume's soft leather as she searched. That was what Snape liked about Hermione, had always liked about Hermione, though he'd face Crucio before admitting it. She was smart, logical. The idea of having something she couldn't touch didn't make her start forming dangerous plans to get at the books on Dark Arts. No, she'd wait until later and ask someone, probably Sirius, to sit with her as she read through them. Logical. Intelligent.   
  
She chose a volume and murmured her thanks as she retreated from the room. Severus made out a few words of the title: Ancient Runes and Modern Po... He couldn't see the rest, but was impressed at her advanced reading. Reluctantly impressed, but impressed nonetheless. His eyes wandered over to the room's other occupant, who was grinning like a madman.   
  
"And just what are you grinning at Black?" Snape sneered, eyes cold again.   
  
"Hermione's grown up to be quite attractive hasn't she? Nice body, nice lips, nice mind..." Sirius grinned wider as he presented evidence to his point.   
  
Snape was aghast. "You...pervert. She's a child. She hasn't grown up at all!"   
  
Sirius just shrugged helplessly. "If you say so Snape. You must be made of stone to not notice." He turned back to his book but Snape gazed into the fire. The thing was, he had noticed. The moment Sirius had said it he began to recall just how beautiful Miss Granger was growing up to be, just how attractive her mind was. He scowled to himself and shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts, but he hadn't looked at her the same since that moment.   
  
Oh yes, it was all Sirius's fault. But that man was dead and gone and now he was sitting here, facing the worst temptation in his life.  
  
Taking another drink from his tumbler of whiskey, Snape decided that he needed to cheer himself up by finding students wandering the halls after curfew and assigning a few detentions. "I do hope I catch a few snogging," he thought happily to himself as he slipped out of his study.   
  
......  
  
Hermione smiled at her husband, just now walking through the door. "Hermione, have you finished looking at those samples yet?" Percy Weasley asked his wife, hanging his cloak on a hook.   
  
"Almost love, just finishing up now. But I was wondering if you and I could go to dinner later tonight, once I'm done. I have a few things I want to talk about and it would be nice to get out..." her voice trailed off, noticing the look on Percy's face.   
  
"What sort of things do we need to discuss? We're both busy. Not a lot of time to get out."   
  
"Well I wanted to bring up the possibility of children again."  
  
Percy Weasley sneered and adjusted his glasses. "Hermione. We've talked about this before. There's no room in my life for children. I'm busy at the ministry. And I need you unoccupied to look after the research here at home. Thank goodness Fudge gave us a reprieve from that part of the law." He turned away from her. "Find me when you've finished, I have some more reports for you to look over." As he walked from the room Hermione sighed and leaned forward onto her desk, head sinking into her arms. She knew there was no arguing with her husband, more logical and cool than she could have ever imagined. Dark danced across her eyes as she drifted into a light sleep.   
  
When she opened her eyes she was laying in a large bed, complete with velvet curtains, silk sheets and heavy down comforter. She knew she was naked and reveled in the feel of silk against her skin. Even more surprising was the hand resting on her stomach, the thumb brushing lightly against her curves, and the pair of lips leaving soft kisses along her neck. She moaned and turned to face the dark eyes of her husband.   
  
"Mm Severus, that's no way to encourage me to get out of bed." She whispered, closing her eyes again to savor the feel of his hands against her skin.   
  
Her partner chuckled softly, smirking and moving quickly to pin her hands above her head. "And who said I wanted you out of bed my dear?" His nose moved to nestle her hair, her ears, trailing along her face until their noses were touching and their lips met in a sweet kiss.   
  
"But I suppose my intentions will have to wait until tonight. We both have classes and you are not to exhilarate yourself too often in one day." His hand moved to caress her stomach again, which, she just noticed, was slightly rounder than it had been...with child.   
  
She smiled up at her husband. "Alright love, agreed. But tonight, you have to promise we'll finish that novel we've been reading."   
  
"As you wish" he agreed happily, and she shut her eyes again to receive another kiss...  
  
...  
  
Hermione awoke with happy smile upon her face before she realized that she had just been dreaming. "As if being with the Potions Master could ever be so...wonderful," she murmured to herself as she replayed the two dreams in her head.   
  
It was odd that the common theme of a child kept coming up. It wasn't anything she had really thought upon before. But as her mind wandered she realized something...the law. The law required her to have a child within a year of the marriage. That meant conception within the first three months... thank goodness Ginny had reminded her of that part. The Ministry was being very demanding. Then again, she supposed, wizards must have some way of ensuring conception with relative ease.   
  
Inwardly she moaned. Her decision was rather clear if even her subconscious seemed to be favoring one candidate over the other. She knew however, that this latest development, the necessity of a baby, had to be discussed immediately, for she certainly wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night.   
  
Climbing out of bed and dressing quickly, Hermione slipped out of the girls dorms and headed out into the halls. She hadn't wandered far before she bumped into a rather solid figure well camouflaged by the dark of the halls.   
  
"P-professor Snape?" She queried, looking up at the imposing figure.   
  
"Ms. Granger. What on earth are you doing wandering about after hours? It's not allowed and it's certainly not safe for one in your...position." His voice slid over the last word smoothly, as if trying not to draw attention to the precarious situation they had both found themselves in.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to assign you a det-"   
  
"No, wait Professor. Actually, I was coming to see you. I had some concerns I wished to address."   
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at this but motioned for her to follow him, leading her down into the dungeons and into his private study where, once she had entered, he shut, locked, and warded the door.   
  
"Now then, what is so important that you had to break yet another rule? Hm?" He took a seat behind his desk and eyed her reproachfully and perhaps with a tad bit of amusement.   
  
"I'm sorry Pro-"  
  
"Severus."  
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"M- Hermione. If we're actually going to play out this odd little game, I would appreciate it if you would call me by my actual name when we are alone. I do not look forward to living with a person who calls me Professor incessantly. I get plenty of that in the classroom. In return, I will give you the respect of addressing you by your name. Proceed." He waved his hand at her, leaving no room for argument and waited for her explanation.   
  
"Yes si- Severus. Well you see, I believe that I have made my choice. A choice which should seem fairly obvious as I've sought you out, and not the other um...involved party." Hermione paused to study her professor's face but, having seen no negative reaction, continued.   
  
"There were a few other parts of the law that I had forgotten about today, up until Ginny Weasley inadvertently reminded me of them. As well as a few questions of my own regarding how we would handle this...this situation." Half of her wanted to laugh. It was damn funny the euphemisms they were coming up with to avoid 'rocking the boat.'   
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"  
  
"Such as, well...to begin. Would I be allowed to continue my education here at Hogwarts? And afterwards? And where would I live?"   
  
Snape nodded. "All logical questions. So like you Hermione, practicality first. Yes, you would be allowed to continue your education. I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you. And Albus would have my head. Afterwards, if it was your wish, you could attend any University you chose or sign onto any apprenticeship. I have the finances to secure such things. I refuse to let this arrangement affect either of our lives anymore than necessary."   
  
Hermione was thrilled to hear such things and was about to say so when another thought jumped across her mind. "But Si-Severus, wouldn't the baby make those things difficult?"   
  
Severus Snape was not one to 'wear his heart on his sleeve' as it were, but it took every ounce of restraint to keep his jaw from dropping and his eyes from bugging out. Instead, he hid behind his usual cold sneer.   
  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"No? But the law...it requires a child by the end of a year. Not even pregnancy, a living, breathing child. You know, to make sure the bloodlines are continuing and all."   
  
Internally, Snape fumed. Dumbledore had almost certainly intentionally forgot to mention that small detail of the arrangement. That man had meddled in his last affair...when he got a hold of him...  
  
"Pro- Severus?" A voice broke him from his reverie.   
  
Forcing himself calm he looked Hermione in the eyes. "Listen to me Hermione. I will not be forcing you to my bed. This law is absurd enough without having to add more unnecessary complications. I will take care of it. Do not worry about it."   
  
"But Severus, if a child is not produced then the marriage is annulled and the muggle-born is placed back up for 'auction'. I don't wish to be in such a situation again." Hermione looked visibly worried, and Snape sighed, moving from behind his desk to in front of it. Sitting on the edge, he took Hermione's hands lightly in his own.   
  
"I think you need to understand just what it means to be a Snape, Hermione. My family name carries a certain power with it, from Eastern Europe to here. My wealth is enough to buy off any number of ministry officials, and the influence of my heritage should be more than enough to grant us a delay in that detail of the Marriage Law."   
  
Hermione gasped. She had never really thought of Snape as an aristocrat but it suddenly made sense. Many of the Purebloods were of considerable wealth and power. He was within the inner circle of Death Eaters, which was mostly controlled by those of power in other social circles. Suddenly she had to wonder just what she was getting herself into. She raised her mouth to voice another question but he stopped her.   
  
"The reason I have never used this against Lucius, as I'm sure you're about to inquire, is because there are certain...circles...where he is my superior and it would not do me or the cause any good to contradict this."   
  
Hermione nodded slowly, understanding completely that he was referring to the ranks within Voldemort's followers.   
  
"Also, it must be added that you're endangering yourself if you pick me. While I can easily overpower Malfoy and others of his ilk, I may still be forced to bring you into situations neither of us would like. You must understand that I will not let anything happen to you, but your exposure to such things may not be avoidable..." He searched her eyes for fear and kept himself from smirking when he found none. Damn that Gryffindor bravery.   
  
"I understand completely and I think that's a risk I'm willing to take. You take it with little thought for yourself, it won't hurt to have someone to share the burden. I trust you." Her eyes met his and lingered for a moment before turning away.   
  
"I think that's all Severus. Thank you for helping me with this." She rose to leave but Snape stopped her.   
  
"Hermione, I must know...is that the only fear you had about the child? The path of your education?"   
  
She looked at him questioningly. "Yes of course. What else would I...oh! Professor!" She looked startled and then smirked.   
  
"Are you a virgin Severus?"   
  
He was caught completely off guard by her question and scowled menacingly. "That is the most rude and disrespectful thing I've ever heard from a student. 10 poin-"  
  
"From a student yes...but from your fiancée? You see how your question seemed to me. But I appreciate your concern. I think you will find that while I am not as knowledgeable in that area as I am in some others, I am not completely without experience."   
  
Having been effectively cut off and silenced, Severus could only scowl at Hermione's smirk. Her incredibly sexy smirk.   
  
"One last thing Severus." Her voice had taken a different tone all together. No longer confident, it now held tinges of nervousness and hesitance. He raised his eyebrow at her, curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
"If we're to be...married," there she had said that word! "If we're to be married I should like to know what I am getting into first...I should like to kiss you."  
  
Snape didn't have any idea what to say to that odd request. His eyebrow rose further, if it was even possible, but he did not run or curse or scowl, which Hermione took as a positive sign. She moved towards him slowly and tentatively placed a hand flat upon his chest before kissing his lips softly, a kiss that lingered for only a second before she broke away angrily.   
  
"Really! You could be more cooperative. If I'm going to marry you I would like to know how you kiss. It's going to come up you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled her best scowl at his dark eyes.   
  
"You're sure?" He whispered, eyebrow still raised, hands lowering themselves to his sides.   
  
Arms still crossed, Hermione came dangerously close to stamping her foot, much as she had when she didn't get her way as a child. "Of course I'm sure! I'm no fool Severus Snape. I know exactly what I'm asking and what I want. Now would you please just ki-"  
  
Her sentence was broken off as two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward and a soft set of lips descended on her own. Soft at first, but with increasing pressure he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing her to him. Hermione's arms uncrossed and one hand went up to rest on his chest while the other found the back of his neck and pulled him even closer to her. She barely contained her moan when his tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth further, surprised when he deepened the kiss and unable to suppress her moan as she tasted him, which caused him to give a low moan in response. He withdrew quickly and recovered before she did, a smirk spreading across his features.   
  
"If that will be all, Hermione?" He opened the door to his study and half pushed the still surprised girl out into the halls. "If another professor finds you, tell them I gave you permission and they can seek me out to confirm it." He shut the door and left her standing breathless outside.   
  
One thing was for sure. The man could kiss, and she wasn't regretting her choice at all.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter. Be sure to review again! 


	3. Decisions

A/N: Nothing interesting to add...just enjoy...  
PS: It's not mine...  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Severus Snape lay in bed for hours that night, dark green down comforter pulled up to his bare chest, hands resting behind his head, eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
  
He had kissed Hermione Granger, a mere wisp of a girl, only 18 and still a student, albeit an extremely intelligent and mature one. Kissed her and enjoyed it. And what was more...she had seemed to enjoy it too, of all the strange things.  
  
Oh yes...she had been breathless and crimson when he had unceremoniously pushed her out the door in an effort to save his own dignity. After that he had finished the rest of his brandy in one swallow and slunk out of his office to hide in his own rooms for some contemplation.  
  
At least she enjoyed kissing him, certainly a good thing if they were to be married and were expected to produce children at some juncture....  
  
Children. Now that was a frightening thought. He had never thought of himself as a father. And 'children' as opposed to the more singular 'child' was even more alarming. His family had been producing one child per couple for as long as he could remember. Looking back, it was probably the most sensible thing to do in order to prevent inheritance squabbles and over population. The result of this fine planning was, however, that Severus Snape never had contact with more than one child at a time before attending Hogwarts and was severely lacking in social skills.  
  
That thought caused a smirk. It was odd how circumstances of youth lead to behaviors of adulthood.  
  
Sighing to himself, Severus turned his thoughts to more mundane matters, such as his 3rd year potions classes and the possibility for a pop quiz for his 5th years. It was with that happy thought that he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
.............................................................  
  
The next morning found Snape staring listlessly into his porridge, trying to avoid glancing towards Hermione Granger, who was staring just as adamantly at her toast and fending off questions from her friends.  
  
When the morning mail arrived, a note was dropped into the aforementioned porridge just as an identical note drifted down towards Miss Granger's breakfast.  
  
Sighing, Severus opened it, read it, and nodded at the Headmaster as a means of accepting the 10:15am meeting time. He failed to notice a similar look pass from Hermione to the Headmaster. ..............................................................  
  
At 10AM precisely, the time noted on her breakfast postcard, Hermione Granger stood outside the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. She was trying her luck with various sweets phrases, trying to coax the door open, when she finally happened upon "Cauldron Cakes" and was able to enter.  
  
Following the spiral staircase upward, she entered Albus Dumbledore's office with no small amount of apprehension.  
  
"Ah. Miss Granger. Have a seat please. Lemon drop?" The wizened wizard wore a large smile across his face and his eyes twinkled with obvious mischief.  
  
"No thank you sir. It's a bit early for candy." Hermione replied as she took her seat, her voice was soft but solid.  
  
"As you wish Miss Granger. Always full of logic you are. I assume you know why I have asked you here?"  
  
"Yes sir. To make my decision regarding the Marriage Law. But I think you already know that I'm going to choose Professor Snape. You knew that when you presented the choice to me. Didn't you?"  
  
Dumbledore's smile didn't falter, nor did his eyes stop their twinkling. "Merlin no Hermione. I would never presume to guess at a young woman's heart, but I did have my hopes." He winked at her.  
  
Hermione sighed, knowing that if the old wizard didn't want to admit his knowledge or his interference there was little she could do about it. "Well sir, that's my choice, for better or worse." She had to stop herself from smirking at the irony of that choice of phrase. "Will that be all professor?"  
  
"Oh not quite yet Miss Granger. You and your 'chosen' must sign the marriage contract, and there are a few other points to discuss. Just give it a moment, I believe Severus will be arriving shortly."  
  
Just as Hermione was going to ask just how he knew that, there was the sound of the door opening below and Severus Snape's face arrived in Dumbledore's doorway shortly after.  
  
"Headmaster? You wanted to see- oh. Miss Granger. This is about the Marriage Law then?" Snape entered with casual ease and certainty, sitting beside Hermione and folding his hands upon his lap.  
  
"Indeed Severus. Right as always. Miss Granger has chosen you out of all of her propositions, I am happy to report. I asked you here for the contract signing and to arrange a date for the wedding."  
  
He waved his hand and with a ::pop:: two copies of the same document appeared in front of them.  
  
"There. Now if you two would kindly just sign on the bottom line? I think we're all aware of the specific points of the contract? The marriage cannot be ended unless the conditions of are not fulfilled, in which case the marriage will be annulled by the ministry and the non-pureblood witch or wizard be put 'back on the market' as it were. And Miss Granger," his voice grew less light and took on a serious, reassuring tone, "I want you to know that no matter what this law entails we will not allow it to hinder or affect your life any more than absolutely necessary. I won't let you be harmed. Do you understand my dear?"  
  
Dumbledore was staring so hard into Hermione's eyes that she could only nod. She knew he was referring to the pregnancy clause...nothing else in the contract warranted that sort of miniature speech. She also realized he was being discrete for Snape's sake, who he thought still in the dark on that little detail.  
  
"Excellent, now sign away children!" He settled back into his large chair, grin back on his face, his hands forming a steeple upon his desktop. The minute Severus and Hermione's quills lifted from the contract the papers disappeared with another ::pop:: .  
  
"Ah yes. You two are now officially betrothed according to the ministry's records." The Headmaster relaxed even further, which Hermione had thought would be impossible given the circumstances of their meeting, and grinned. "So, when's the wedding? Technically, you have two months to remain engaged."  
  
Hermione spoke up before Snape could demand the longest engagement possible. "Excuse me, professors, but the Christmas holiday is only two weeks away and well, under the circumstances, I don't know that a long engagement would be terribly safe for Professor Snape or myself. Plus the break would give us a chance to settle living arrangements and the like. I don't think any of us were expecting a large ceremony, so we don't need much time to prepare." She looked back and forth at the two men, hoping they would see the logic in her argument. She really didn't want to drag this out anymore than necessary.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his long beard and smiled again. "Excellent planning Hermione. What do you think Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape's eyes were as wide as Hermione had ever seen them. "Liv- Living arrangements?" His voice quivered in surprise. "I thought that could surely wait until after graduation."  
  
"Certainly not Severus my boy! We can't have Miss Granger alone in Gryffindor tower, too dangerous, and too suspicious, as if the marriage were a farce. Can't have people thinking that, can we?"  
  
"Oh heaven's no, let's not let them suspect the truth." Snape muttered under his breath, but he couldn't argue with Dumbledore on this point, that much he knew.  
  
"Exactly! There will be separate beds, of course, though in the same bedroom to keep up appearances. Otherwise there's more than enough room in your quarters for an extra person." Dumbledore's tone brooked no argument. "Well then, that's settled. Hermione, you may return to your dorms my dear. Severus will be along after lunch to retrieve you."  
  
"Retrieve me for what sir?"  
  
"Why, for your trip into Hogsmeade of course. To get anything necessary for the wedding...a dress, candles, you know! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Miss Weasley accompanied you, would you Severus?"  
  
Severus' eyes had widened even more at the mention of a shopping trip but he was in no position to argue so he simply nodded his acquiescence.  
  
Hermione likewise nodded and gave her farewell to Dumbledore and Snape before leaving the room, noticing as she was leaving that Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
The two professors watched the young woman leave before settling their gaze upon each other.  
  
"Well Headmaster. I'm sure you have a very good reason for not telling me about the child Miss Granger and I are supposed to produce?" Severus gave Dumbledore his best disapproving glare and was pleased to see something akin to guilt pass across the Headmaster's face.  
  
"Ah, you found out about that bit did you?" A sheepish grin and a twinkling eye quickly replaced the look of guilt.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. It came up when Miss Granger was looking for me in the middle of the night to discuss how that little matter would affect her schooling."  
  
"I should have realized Hermione would be too bright to miss that part of the contract. Yes well...I didn't think to mention it to you Severus because I don't ever intend to fulfill that part. I was hoping to use both your influence and mine to delay it until she's at least out of school. If this absurd law isn't retracted by then."  
  
Dumbledore's face suddenly seemed tired, and Severus had little difficulty discerning why. There was little in this world that Albus Dumbledore loved more than his students, and the affect this law was having on many of their lives was surely having an effect on the beloved headmaster as well.  
  
"Between the two of us and given the fact that even the Ministry has high hopes for Hermione, we should be able to put off this 'child' business for a little while at least. Nothing, absolutely nothing, should be allowed to harm her or prevent her from becoming all that she can be. You understand me in this Severus?" The kind old wizard's eyes were suddenly steely, and Snape was once again reminded that the Headmaster was many things, not the least of which was a revered general, and an extremely powerful wizard.  
  
"Merlin Albus, I'm not going to rape the girl if that's what you're implying! I'll keep my hands to myself, you needn't worry." Severus sneered at the Headmaster. Really! As if Severus Snape would want to impregnate his student. Last night's behavior aside, of course.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way Severus. Now off with you, and don't forget to pick up Miss Granger and Miss Weasley this afternoon!" Dumbledore waved him off with a cheerful wink and Snape merely nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room.  
  
As he walked back towards his rooms Severus shook his head at the gathering thoughts. Any preconceived notions he may have had about a young bride and an intelligent partner were quickly becoming dashed against a stone wall. What he was gaining was a chaste marriage and female invading his privacy.  
  
Typical sneer on his face, he deducted 20 points from two unfortunate Hufflepuffs who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time before making it back to his rooms and pouring himself a brandy. He hated shopping.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter three. I know it was short and yucky, but it was mostly filler, just moving the plot along. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update but, well, it's difficult to read everyone else's stories and then write my own knowing it's not nearly as good. Read and Review, 


	4. Confrontations, Part 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update....Moving on

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after 9am when Severus Snape made his way to the Gryffindor common room and found himself glaring at the portrait guarding the entrance.

"Madame! I am the head of Slytherin House and Potions Master at this school. You will open if I say so!"

"Tsk tsk!" The portrait tutted indignantly back at him. "No need to shout. If you are all those things then you know as well as I do that I can not let you in without the password."

Snape turned away from the portrait in a fury and tried to catch his temper. It wouldn't do to get riled up before the dreaded shopping trip had even started. He was almost succeeding until he heard the portrait mutter "Nasty Slytherins" under her breath.

Seething with anger he turned with wand raised to face her again when instead she opened and he found himself face to face with Ginny Weasley.

"Oh Professor!" She greeted him with a large Weasley grin and tilted her head. "I was just going to head to the library, but if you're here for our shopping trip it can wait. Come on in!" Turning away from him, the bright redhead led him into the room. A fire burned merrily in the hearth and a few early-bird students were scattered around playing exploding snap and the like.

Severus surveyed the scene with a sneer. All these dunderheads about while he was trying to make a positive impression upon his future...wife...was simply unacceptable. He cleared his throat and at the noise a dozen or so heads glanced up at him, paled, and scurried from the room.

A smirk passed across his features at the knowledge that he still inspired such fear in the student body, but it quickly dissipated as his sight fell across the one student besides Miss Weasley who hadn't fled the room...Hermione Granger.

"Hullo Professor," she greeted him, standing slowly and picking up the various papers and books from around her. A slight smile played on her lips as she noticed that the feared professor was obviously in some discomfort over the situation. "I'll just put my books upstairs and we can go. I'll take yours too Gin."

The girls exchanged glances as Ginny passed her texts to Hermione, but it wasn't anything Snape even wanted to try and comprehend, and before five minutes had passed Hermione had dropped off her books and returned with two cloaks.

"All set." Hermione said with a smile as she came bounding down the stairs. Snape merely gave her a nod of acknowledgement and motioned for the girls to follow him as he crossed towards the fire. Handing them each a pinch of floo powder he tossed his own into the fire and declared in a clear voice "Leaky Cauldron!" before disappearing into the green flames, two small figures quickly following suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it would be best if we split up to begin with." Snape mused as the trio entered the streets of Diagon Alley. "I have to make a stop at several apothecaries and the two of you can take care of any...overly feminine shopping. We'll meet for lunch and then do any necessary joint shopping afterwards. Any objections?"

The girls were far too amused that the professor had devised a plan of action for something so simple as a shopping trip to say anything, and Snape grunted his approval at their silence.

"Excellent. Until then." He waved a dismissal at them and headed off in one direction without looking back, while the girls held back their laughter until he had disappeared from sight.

"Honestly 'Mione! He's so uptight. You're going to be living with that?" Ginny said through her giggles.

Hermione was giggling also but she stopped at Ginny's comment. "It could be much worse Gin, besides it's not so bad. At least this way we won't be underfoot while he looks for potions ingredients and he won't rush us through our shopping...where first?"

Ginny, being infinitely more knowledgeable regarding 'girl stuff,' as Hermione called it, bit her lower lip in thought for a moment before declaring, "Madame Malkin's! You'll need new robes for the wedding and for your new 'station'! Come on!"

"Station?" Hermione thought as Ginny dragged her off through the crowds. Not for the first time she wondered just what being a 'Snape' entailed.

.......

Madame Malkin's wasn't terribly busy, which was odd considering that it was a weekend and near the holidays, but Hermione wasn't going to question her good fortune.

As they entered the door a small bell rang and Madame Malkin herself appeared.

"Ah hello Dears! Ginny Weasley if I don't miss my guess? Ah...and Miss Hermione Granger. How nice to see you both! It's not often we get people in here this early." She added the last with a wave as if to explain the somewhat empty store. "How can I help you two?"

"Well, Hermione here is marrying Professor Snape the first weekend of the Christmas holidays...that absurd marriage law you know...anyway she needs a gown for the wedding and a few others to wear around." Ginny offered up this explanation as Hermione gazed around her at the various fabrics and models...all much different then what was usually displayed in July and August for school students.

"Snape?!" Madame Malkin practically squealed in delight...a very unladylike noise. "Why, we haven't served a Lady Snape in decades! Thank you so much for coming here my dear. Let's get you all suited up!"

Before Hermione even knew what was going on she found herself standing on a stool in the middle of the room, a tape measure magically measuring every inch of her body as Madame Malkin examined various colors and fabrics, holding them against Hermione's face to judge her complexion. Ginny was lounging in a soft red chair examining her fingernails.

"Um excuse me..." Hermione said softly, receiving no notice whatsoever. She tried again. "Excuse me!" Now two sets of eyes were on her and she cleared her throat to continue. "Could someone please explain something to me? Like, you know...calling me Lady Snape? Or Ginny saying I had a whole new 'station'? And the other day, Severus was commenting on his political power..."

Madame Malkin looked at her wide-eyed before turning to Ginny. "Miss Weasley! Didn't you explain Society to your friend?"

Ginny looked equally surprised at first, but her expression quickly changed to guilt. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Hermione I completely forgot that you hadn't grown up in this world. I should have explained...."

"That's alright Ginny, really. But I'd appreciate it if someone would explain now."

Madame Malkin went right back to looking over various items but began to talk as she worked. "Of course dear. Miss Weasley, or even the professors at your school should have filled you in, but I'll explain it to you. It's rather advantageous for someone in my line of work to keep track of this sort of thing. You see...the Wizarding world is one of a very strict social code, at least in Higher Society. Pureblood wizards are very particular about bloodlines, money, manners, schooling, probably the same things Muggles worry about. The Ministry of Magic, as a smart witch like yourself has probably figured out, is not beyond taking money from those of better 'breeding' in return for favors. You'll find, therefore, that many Society Wizards and Witches have titles from generations ago and significant power. Lord Snape is no exception. Upon marriage you will become the first Lady Snape in the UK since your betrothed's mother.

Now the Snapes are a very interesting family. They actually originated in Eastern Europe and are rumored to be of gypsy ancestry, though they will firmly deny such accusations. They are a fairly small clan, managing up until recently to avoid all of the intermarriage that plagues the Purebloods of the UK. The family head migrated to England around the 1800s...that would be your Severus's grandfather...and while some relations remain around Russia, the head of the family has been here for the past two centuries. Even though they're not English natives, their considerable wealth and sparklingly pure bloodlines have gained them quite a bit of power within Society. Of course, it helps that they tend to turn out extremely powerful children and seldom have interfamily feuds as they keep the number of children to a minimum for each generation...there!"

Madame Malkin finished her explanation and Hermione's gown in the same instant and Ginny clapped her hands in delight, eyes twinkling. "Oh 'Mione! You look perfect!"

Turning to look in the mirror Hermione had to admit that she did look rather wonderful.

"Absolutely fantastic dear! Now, I'll just box that up for you hm? Tell Professor Snape that he can expect the rest of your robes within a few days. I'll send this with you so you can hide it from him." Madame Malkin gave Hermione a wink as she handed her the package. "Now dear, I'll just go ahead and charge that and the others to his account. No shrinking! It'll wrinkle the gown! And you may want to check out _Who's Who in High Society_ from Hogwarts' library for more information. Take care loves!"

She waved them from her shop with a contented smile across her face, obviously pleased to have such well-to-do customers. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the last piece of advice. She'd have to stop at the library the minute she got back to the school.

As Ginny and Hermione stepped back out into the now midday sunshine both were in high spirits and looking around for their guardian.

"Um Ginny...did you hear Severus mention where we were supposed to meet him?"

Ginny was about to respond in the negative when a tall shadow fell over the girls. Hermione looked up, expecting to see Snape, but was instead faced with a pair of long black boots, dark trousers, and a white silk shirt covered by a black cloak and held by a silver clasp, all leading up to the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah yes. Miss Granger. And the incomparable Miss Weasley. Who would have thought that such trash could turn out such a charming young lady hm?" Malfoy's voice was low and drawling and he was practically leering at Ginny who blushed furiously in turn, hand almost reaching for her wand before Hermione stopped her.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy. Is there something I can help you with?" Hermione forced herself to put on a brave face and raised her chin. If she was to be 'Lady Snape,' she decided, she had best start acting the role.

"Why yes, Miss Granger, there is. You can start by accompanying me to the Ministry of Magic. There seems to have been some sort of mix-up. I received notice that you had rejected both me and my son's offers of marriage in favor of Severus Snape's. This is a misunderstanding that I wish to rectify immediately."

"I'm sorry Sir, but there has been no mistake. I am to marry Severus and I apologize if my rejection has caused you any discomfort."

"But my dear, dear girl. If it's an older man you desire, surely you would find me a more pleasing choice than that...oh what's that nickname you children give him? Greasy git? Old bat?" Lucius' smirk grew wider but his clear blue eyes flashed, a sure sign that his patience was waning.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Lucius." The man's eyes flashed again at the informality and Ginny tugged on Hermione's sleeve in warning, but the older Gryffindor chose not to heed it. "My decision has been made and registered with the Ministry of Magic. I will be marrying Severus Snape within a fortnight. I look forward to receiving your congratulatory note." Hermione spoke all this in as cool a tone as she could manage and moved to walk away but Lucius grabbed her arm before she could take two steps.

"Why you impertinent little mudblood!" He hissed, jerking Hermione towards him until they were eye to eye and she was feeling quite trapped. "Do you really think yourself worthy to wear the name of any pureblood wizard, be he Malfoy or Snape?"

"Well you obviously want me." Hermione spat back, barely maintaining her composure as panic threatened to seize her. Ginny took a step away from the pair and looked around nervously, trying to find someone who would be able to help. She knew she was no match for Malfoy.

The blonde man gave a low chuckle, a sound more dangerous than reassuring.

"Oh you naïve little Mudblood. I want you because you will be of use to me. And though the thought of bedding you initially disgusted me, now that I am close to you I think it is something I could grow used to. Your spawn will be of fair power, if impure. You will serve your use to me and be glad to aid someone so obviously your better." He was eyeing her hungrily now, and Hermione made one last struggle for escape before Malfoy tightened his grip on her wrist and brought her palm up to his mouth, trailing his tongue from her wrist to her finger tip. He was about to mutter some sort of spell when a low growl interrupted his train of thought and he turned to see the source.

There stood Severus Snape, standing in front of a very frightened Ginny Weasley who was now holding several bags full of potions supplies. Snape had his hand on his wand, though it wasn't raised yet, and his face was set in such a hard stare that even Hermione found it nerve-racking.

"Let her go Lucius. Now."

A smile crossed Lucius Malfoy's lips at the sight of his old acquaintance. "But Severus, old friend, the fun is just starting. Can't you come back a bit later?"

Severus growled again and raised his wand. "She is mine Lucius. I do not like it when people touch what is mine. Especially you."

Lucius noticed that Snape's tone was growing increasingly dangerous and attempted another route. "Severus, I'm not sure what you were hoping to accomplish by claiming the girl, or even how you got her to go along with it, but a mutual friend of ours will be very disappointed if I do not convince the young lady to join my family." A flash of his eyes was all that was necessary to show Snape just who the "mutual friend" was.

"I don't care Lucius. If he wants her, he has as much access to her through you as through me. She is mine. Let her go." Snape's tone was even lower than it had been and, in a moment of irrational thought, Hermione noted that he had quite a sexy voice.

When he saw that Malfoy was not going to comply with the request by choice, Snape gave a silent flick of his wand and Lucius' hand recoiled from Hermione's arm as if burned. Seizing her chance, Hermione flew to Severus' side. The potions master gave her a quick, surveying glance before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him, but his hold on her hand did not loosen as she thought it might and Hermione found she was quite glad for the reassuring touch.

"Now, Lucius, I suggest you be gone before I do something I'm sure I won't regret, but you will."

Lucius Malfoy, unused to losing and utterly angry at having the girl evade him twice, raised his cane and pointed it at Snape. "I don't know what you're playing at _friend_ but I don't intend to be punished for your stupidity! _Stup_-" but his curse was cut off by Severus's shout of "_Expelliarmus!" _followed by a "_Locomotor Mortis!_" and finally, a jinx even Hermione couldn't identify, but that caused several gashes to appear on Malfoy's face.

"Perhaps next time, Lucius, you will remember to not touch what is mine." Severus released a very stunned Malfoy from the leg locker curse before storming off in a sweep of his cloak, Hermione being half dragged behind him, and Ginny scurrying to keep up.

When they reached the relative safety of the Leaky Cauldron Snape turned to survey them, his eyes narrow. "That could have gone much worse you silly little girls. But I suppose it's my own fault for leaving you alone for even an instant. Are you both alright?" His face suddenly seemed almost tired, and both girls were too stunned by a seemingly regretful Snape to give a verbal answer, so they simply nodded. Hermione mentally noted that her package seemed to be relatively undamaged.

"Very well then. Through the floo again. Although this time we'll be heading for Dumbledore's office. I have no doubt he'll want to know of today's events. Miss Weasley, you go first. The password is 'Marzipan.'"

Ginny gave a mute nod and followed her instructions, speaking clearly into the fire and disappearing in a burst of green flame.

Hermione moved to follow but Severus grabbed her again, careful to avoid her now bruising wrist. "Are you sure you're fine? No other marks besides this one?" He asked her, barely hiding the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. More wound up than anything else." She responded with a shrug and a small nervous smile, unsure of what to make of a more civil Snape. She needn't have worried for within a minute his stern mask was back in place.

"Very well then, through the fire with you." Hermione disappeared as quickly as Ginny Weasley had, her head spinning before the fire even touched her, and Severus followed quickly after.

...............................................

Dumbledore looked at the three unlikely companions over half-rimmed spectacles, fingers steepled calmly upon his desk, his gaze unwavering.

"I was afraid something like this would happen, but I had hoped that Lucius would not have received the news so soon. Obviously I was wrong."

"Miss Weasley, I am sorry to drag you into this dear, but I'm going to have to ask that you not leave the grounds unless escorted by a professor. I'll make one available for Hogsmeade weekends."

"No worries Headmaster!" The cheeky redhead replied with a grin. "I'm a Weasley. I rather like adventures."

"Ah, excellent, excellent." Dumbledore's eyes sparkle and one of them closed in a wink. "I think that will be all for you Miss Weasley. Tell Mr. Potter and your brother that Hermione will be along shortly."

Ginny nodded again and exited down the spiral staircase, leaving Hermione and Snape alone with Dumbledore.

"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry but I'm going to have to ask you not to leave the grounds at all until after the ceremony, and preferably only under heavy guard after that. I will arrange for you to have access to one of the school's owls so that you may do any holiday shopping by post. Severus can pick up any remaining necessities for the wedding."

Hermione nodded her acceptance and even gave a small smile in response to Dumbledore's ability to plan for every avenue. She was glad the headmaster had taken her personal needs into such consideration.

"And now children, I'm afraid we have a slightly larger problem than Lucius Malfoy. It seems the school board and the Ministry have called a joint hearing to decide on Hermione's status as a student. According to the rules of the marriage law, Miss Granger is required to be with child by March. However, school rules clearly state that a pregnant student may not continue with lessons until after the birth of the child. The hearing has been scheduled for Monday."

Hermione gasped in shock, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Of course, it figured the Ministry would act swiftly in this case but moved as slow as molasses when it came to Voldemort.

"I shall ready myself and suitable arguments Headmaster" was Severus' reply to the news, but it was obvious he was annoyed by the way his lips were pressed so firmly together.

"Excellent Severus, thank you. I will also do everything in my power to stop this nonsense. Hermione? I have informed your teachers of your absence on Monday. I don't want you to worry child, everyone knows how bright you are, no one wants to see your studies halted, even the Ministry." Dumbledore's eyes were kind as he professed these assurances, but Hermione could still feel her stomach turning. Leave Hogwarts? Get pregnant by March? Her head was swimming and she was beginning to sway on her feet.

A pair of warm hands on her shoulders steadied her and brought her back to reality. She inhaled deeply before responding.

"Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate your efforts, both of you" she gazed up at the dark figure now behind her. "If it's alright professors, I'm very tired and I think I would like a nap before supper."

"Of course my dear, of course. I'll have the elves bring you up a tray in place of your missed luncheon."

Hermione nodded and with a quick "thank you" she was out the door and running down the staircase as quickly as her two feet would carry her.

Dumbledore and Snape continued to stare at each other for several minutes before the Headmaster attempted to speak. "Severus..."

"Don't bother. I know how important this is. I'll come up with something. If there's nothing else?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he watched Snape leave the room, feeling quite powerless for the first time in years.

........................................................................

When he finally reached the apparition point on Hogwarts' grounds, Snape cleared his mind of the many thoughts bouncing around in his head and apparated, landing with a ::pop:: in front of a Manor as familiar to him as his own home: Malfoy Manor.

He entered the door without difficulty, by now quite familiar with the wards of the house, and proceeded into the study where he knew he would find the Master of the house drowning his sorrows.

"Ah Lucius, old friend, you look in a bit of a state you know." Snape surveyed the blonde head in front of him, partially hidden by the back of a rather ornate green armchair.

"Severus." The name was spat with contempt and familiarity but the seated figure didn't move.

"I take it you've come to gloat?"

Severus moved forward until he was seated on a sofa next to the green armchair. "Gloat? Never! I rather think you've suffered enough humiliation for one day, don't you?"

The figure growled in response but Severus just chuckled, the sound warm and almost affectionate. "Lucius, Lucius. I told you not to touch what was mine. You know I hate sharing."

"You're a fool Severus" Malfoy continued to stare ahead at the fire in the hearth, but he raised his glass of brandy to his lips and swallowed before continuing. "The Dark Lord wanted her for me. He said I was the most likely to be able to handle her. Most of those others were just to throw her off. A few were fools seeking to gain favor with the Dark Lord. But you...you're not stupid. And you weren't involved in the ploy. Why get involved now?"

"I wanted to." Severus replied with a shrug, settling calmly into the sofa. "I wanted her. She's been an annoyance in my class since the moment she entered the school. I want to teach her respect. Of course, it helps knowing that I have a young bride to bed..." Snape forced himself to smirk at the last comment, though it was the last thing he wished to joke about.

"Hmph. I can't blame you there. I rather wanted her too...I miss Narcissa, damn it all! The house is rather empty without her screeching."

"You know everyone thinks you killed her Lucius."

"I know, I know. But better that than letting them know she left me! She was more than happy to fake her own death, avoid a Society scandal and all that...says she'll come back when I'm done sneaking out every night and being such a selfish prick. Either way, I suppose the girl wouldn't have quite measured up. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord wanted her for me. It's on your head now, he does not like his plans to go awry."

"I said it before, he has just as much access through me as he does through you Lucius," Snape's inner voice adding 'over my dead body'.

"Fine fine. But it's my neck if I didn't make an effort. You understand friend. That's why I've arranged this little Ministry event. I'd begrudge you little Severus, but I'm not willing to give up my life so you can play with the girl. I'd be more than willing to share." Malfoy was apparently perking up because his usual predatory gaze was returning to his face.

"I thought that you were behind that. So be it. I'll take care of it, but I'd appreciate it if you could make a minimal effort inside the actual courtroom. I won't tell, and I would certainly appreciate the favor."

"I'll see what I can do" was Lucius' smug reply, but Severus knew he had his friend's cooperation...as limited as that could be.

"Excellent. I appreciate it. Now, if I did no lasting damage to anything besides your pride earlier today, I'll be gone. I'll leave this apology on the coffee table and see myself out. Good evening."

With a sweep of his black cloak, Severus was gone from the room, a bottle of Lucius' favorite hangover potion the only evidence he'd ever been there at all. Lucius smiled.

.......................................................................................

"Aw c'mon 'Mione I just don't understand it! Why on earth would you pick the greasy git over a Weasley?!"

"Oy Ron! Leave her be!" Harry huffed at his best mate, crossing his arms. "Look, she's obviously had a rough couple of days and we're certainly not the ones getting married, so leave off!"

It was the first that Hermione had seen of the boys since she had signed the marriage contract with Severus and their opinions were obviously mixed.

Ron huffed right back at Harry, but lowered his voice a bit. "Well fine. Have it your way then. I still don't understand."

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. "Look, Ron. I know you don't like Severus very much but I couldn't marry your brother he's..." she hesitated, knowing telling Ron of Percy's new 'parentage' would kill him. "He's too closely allied with Fudge. It wouldn't be good for the Order and it certainly wouldn't be good for me. Besides, Dumbledore can keep a better eye on me if I'm in the castle, right? It's better this way."

Ron grunted, clear Ron-speak for "You're right but I'm too proud to admit it" and fell into a chair. "Well if that's how it is 'Mione, that's how it is."

"I'm sorry Ron, but it is. Now I really want to take a nap so if the two of you could be so kind as to clear out of my rooms?" Ron nodded and waved, promising they'd "discuss it more when she'd had some rest and wasn't feeling so bloody snarky" and exited the Head Girl's rooms.

Harry followed close behind him, pausing at the door to turn and look at Hermione. "Dumbledore told me Hermione, about Percy's abandoning the Weasley's for good. That's why I was for Snape to begin with. Besides...well, he did save my life right? So he must be good at protecting people...I think it'll work out ok." He gave her one of his famous lopsided Harry-Potter grins, to which Hermione responded with a tired smile of her own.

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate your support. I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

Harry nodded and waved and Hermione fell into bed fully clothed. She intended to sit up and think over the day's events, but her lack of sleep the night before combined with the day's earlier adrenaline rush found her nodding off first.

A/N: There you have it...Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, I'll try and get 5 up quicker. R/R!


End file.
